Public safety personnel, such as police officers, often operate communication devices to communicate via a plurality of talkgroups, for example using push-to-talk communication devices. When a talkgroup is selected at a device, items (e.g. information and/or data and/or visual data) being shared with a selected and/or active talkgroup cannot be shared with another talkgroup without a lengthy cut-and-paste operation and/or a lengthy share operation using a share icon, and the like, which triggers a selection of a destination talkgroup from a menu, and the like. The length of time needed to implement such sharing may be unacceptable in mission critical operations.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.